<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magtober by Talking4The1andonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761822">Magtober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly'>Talking4The1andonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magtober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parent, Co-Produced by Loneliness, Death, Drinking, Gambling, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, One Word Prompts, Racism, Spooky, The End Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Eye Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Slaughter Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Torture, daily posts, lynching chapter 12, unionizing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Magnus Archives stuff based on daily prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magtober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Statement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Statement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light from the nearby buildings spill into the night sky hiding the stars from view. The alleys on the other hand are pitch black. Concealing anything that lurks right on the edge of the lights view. It’s a place to hide for the mundane and otherwise. </p>
<p>The city is damp from the recent rainstorm. Water drips from towering buildings and lands into puddles causing ripples across the surface. In the rest of London the rain gave way to a nice  refreshing breeze, but here the air is stale. The smell of month old garbage gives way to the scurrying of alley mice. </p>
<p>He stumbles into a puddle. It doesn't matter, because he's soaked already.</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter, because he can feel them already. </p>
<p>It was a night like this for them: no light, no parents, no salvation. </p>
<p>They were on their own and someone had to go for the group's survival. It was never personal, one muttered. It should have been me, one shouted. The third wrapped her arms around herself. Tears running down her face she frantically whipped her nose. While her nails dug into her arms, but nothing alleviated the ache of guilt.</p>
<p>Leaving the alley he steps under the halo of a street light. </p>
<p>There were four before it happened.</p>
<p>Three figures look up in confusion.</p>
<p>Two light up with realization.</p>
<p>One didn’t run fast enough.</p>
<p>Statement begins</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily prompt- The Flesh</p><p>Heed the tags-<br/>Graphic depictions of violence and abusive relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica is 8 years old, and she has gotten a dog. She’s humming while skipping down the street holding her dog up.</p><p>He’s a small black terrier with a short snout, and long silky hair. His beady black eyes stare into her as she walks.</p><p>“I love you” she whispers, embracing Spot in a hug. </p><p>“Will you protect me If I protect you?” She asks.</p><p>Spot’s tail wags as he maneuvers himself out of her grasp.</p><p>Jessica puts Spot down “Come now! Let’s go home” she starts skipping back home as Spot runs down the sidewalk to catch up.</p><p>Once she’s home, Jessica wraps up Spot in her hand me down dress. She knows if her dad sees Spot she’ll have to get rid of him.</p><p>He’s never let her have anything. All he’s ever done is ask if she’s done whining, or yelling at her to stay in her room. She doesn’t want to stay in her room. She has no books or colored pencils to keep herself occupied. </p><p>Now though she’s got Spot. </p><p>The door squealed as she opened it. She quietly stepped inside pressing her back against the wall, and hugging Spot in a tight embrace. Walking along the wall she finally reaches the stairs. She carefully places her foot on the first step, slowly it sinks under her weight making a loud creak that echoes through the house. Panicking she rushes up the rest of the steps, and into her room. She slams the door closed, and drops to the floor. </p><p>That night her dad finds Spot.</p><p>Standing over her he blocks the nearest door to keep Jessica in place. </p><p>“What do you think your doing taking a dog into MY house”</p><p>“He needed a home” She mumbles looking at the floor, tears are stinging her eyes.</p><p>“Hey look at me!” He yells, grabbing her face, and forcing her to look up.</p><p>“I don’t want no dirty mutt in this house. You understand?” </p><p>She tries to nod silently.</p><p>“YOU UNDERSTAND!”</p><p>“Yes I do”<br/>He let go of her face, freeing her until his hand came down. The unexpected impact startles her making Jessica fall to the floor clutching her face.</p><p>She runs, stumbling into the kitchen. Jessica can feel tears coming, her eyes sting, her face burns, and she can hear her broken sobs. She’s balled up on the floor.</p><p>She expected him to follow her, but the house is silent until Spot comes bounding back.</p><p>“SPOT! But I thought dad took you” She hugs Spot wiping her face into his coat. </p><p>Spot wiggles out of her arms,and starts to guide her to the door, back to the living room. </p><p>She follows behind timidly. </p><p>Then Spot happily bounded into the living room where he dad was. </p><p>Jessica peaked around the corner hiding in case she had to run again when she saw him. </p><p>His body was laid out across the floor. His ribs were exposed and covered in blood, the spine twisted in impossible directions, and his limbs were mutilated beyond recognition.</p><p>In the scattered light Jessica could see the face his jaw was unhinged, and it was contorted in agony. </p><p>Spot wagged his tail at her feet, his snout covered in viscera. He laid down attempting to comfort her. </p><p>After all there’s nothing like a dog's love for it’s owner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt-  Apocalypse<br/>Season 5 spoilers!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the great tall tower.<br/>
there was a man.<br/>
And he watched all.<br/>
And he saw a man sit on a great wall.<br/>
And he saw the man take a great fall.<br/>
But the man would never be put together again.<br/>
And there were three little kids sitting in a hallway.<br/>
And two knew the third was prey.<br/>
And the man watched a little door with a little spider.<br/>
And the women’s eyes grew wider.<br/>
And the women screamed at the itsy bitsy spider.<br/>
And he watched a fire and a liar.<br/>
And an eyesore of a door.<br/>
And a crush weight suffocating your screams.<br/>
And a doctor whispering, "those were dreams."<br/>
Good night, tower. Good night, Eye.<br/>
Good night, kids yelling a war cry.<br/>
Good night, man falling through the sky.<br/>
Good night, women stuck inside.<br/>
Good night, fire destroying our desires.<br/>
Good night, doctor. Good night, watcher.<br/>
Good night, everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: End</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat by his bed and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. </p><p>He smiled sadly remembering the sun beating down on his skin, and the sing song playing of the children. The lawn a lush green covered in morning dew. </p><p>He remembers the fairy lights and the warm summer breeze. His family rushing to prepare dinner and you on one knee. </p><p>He remembers the hugging and the tears. </p><p>He remembers the pain and heartbreak, but what was the good without the bad? What is life without a proper finale?</p><p>You remember him, you remember the ones before. </p><p>Grabbing your linen corset for the dance. Your partner in arm strolling past carriages. </p><p>You remember listless nights by the telegraph waiting for their message. </p><p>You remember sprinting past automobiles to surprise them with work. </p><p>You remember quiet nights together falling asleep to the low murmur of the radio.</p><p>You remember yesterday, he happily smiled looking beyond the window into the city's lights. </p><p>You remember him saying “dear I think it’s time”.</p><p>You nodded solemnly doing the task, and now it's time to fulfill your promise.</p><p>“You’ll walk with me to the end luv?”.</p><p>“If heaven and hell decide I may” You respond holding his hand, and smiling as they flatline. </p><p>“I’ll remember you luv” You say kissing his forehead, and letting go one final time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"if there's no one beside you, when you soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark"</p><p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The daily prompt: Corruption</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My feet hurt, they are callous and burnt. </p><p>I’ve been walking forward for so long. The concrete stings, but I continue on listening to the tap of my movement across the pavement.</p><p>Eventually the concrete gives way to gravel. </p><p>Weeds twisting and coiling around stones mixed with small clumps of white and pink Asphodel. With the patches of sunflowers rising to the morning light.</p><p>The gravel fades away to mud and moss. Sunbeams scatter across the bog's surface. The Reed intertwines and reaches for my ankles. </p><p>The bog falls away to a lush green forest. </p><p>Pine needles poke and stab. The towering shrubs block my way. </p><p>Even then I make it through. </p><p>In the center I find a field of twisting grass that turns down into the dirt. Standing on the end you look down into the grave. You hold out your hand and drop a glowing marigold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Web</p><p>Content warning: Gambling </p><p>Don't judge me if I got something wrong I've never played poker.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The damp cold night pierces his thick jacket as he strides inside. He can small the tobacco, the air is stale, and the room is dim. Staling in the doorframe he considers turning back, but even he knows there is no turning back. He burned his bridges, he has no where else to go. Walking straight to the center of the room he silently takes a seat. A young man looks at the boss, they nod and the young man deals the cards.</p><p>The game begins</p><p>Hole card, two figures whisper to each other across the table. They eye him but turn away quickly. </p><p>Preflop, Two players fold getting up, and walking to a back room.</p><p>Flop, The boss winks sliding a card. Looking down he’s sweating, and swallows nervously.</p><p>The turn, another person folds, they pat him on the back and wink at the boss.</p><p>The river, he goes all in. He can feel the eyes staring at him. The only person left is the house and the boss.</p><p>The showdown, putting down the cards he looks around. He's lost like he always has. Finally looking at the card It’s exactly what he expected.</p><p>The boss laughs and snaps his fingers. Men walk forward from the shadows and the world goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily prompt: Avatar</p><p>Co-produced by Loneliness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walks calmly inside the fast-food restaurant. The fluorescent lights flicker above head. There’s no employees to stop her. No one has looked at her for weeks. She remembers the looks she would get that of fear, anger, or just apathy. “Look here comes trouble” they would say. She colors her hair, and doesn't like school. She's obviously just doing it for attention. </p><p>Her pace quickens as she clutches her hands into fist. They would never listen or ask. All they did was punish her, and never consider what led her to do it. </p><p>No one turns to face her; they continue to focus on their food. Or staring outside into the misty distance. </p><p>Down the hall she stumbles into the bathroom, and locks the door.</p><p>“I just don’t” She cut herself off and she can feel the tears coming. Resting her forehead on her knees she starts wiping her red face.</p><p>“It’s unfair” she mutters, wrapping herself in an embrace.</p><p>“It’s is”</p><p>Startled glancing up she sees herself looking back in the mirror. She picks herself up and moves towards the dim red light illuminating the restroom. Using her hand to steady herself on the sink she stares into the dirty mirror. </p><p>“Life is unfair”</p><p>Her reflection reaches out and places a reassuring hand on her arm.</p><p>“But you could be so much more, like me”</p><p>Desperate she reaches back and responds “yes”</p><p>She goes wide-eyed as her reflection grabs on and pulls her in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Archival assistants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily Prompt: Archival assistants</p><p>They get a plan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been considering this for a while, but now was the time to put their plan into action. As a group the entire archival staff (including Jon) walked up to Elias’ office throwing the door open. </p><p>“Hey bitch!” Melanie yelled as the door flew open.</p><p>Looking up from his reading glasses Elias’ eyed them with impatience. Sighing, he placed the paperwork into a cabinet and made a sweeping motion with his arms.</p><p>“Sit if you must”</p><p>“I don’t think we are going to sit” Martin said, glaring at Elias.</p><p>Filling in Melanie held her kitchen knife up while Daisy leaned against the wall waiting in the shadows. Basira walked forward putting both hands on the hard wood desk leaning over Elias. Jon sat down on the soft plush chair. </p><p>“You understand our terms?” Basira calmly started staring Elias down.</p><p>“I know your terms, but I don’t see how you’ll be able to maintain your….strike was it?” Elias asked, an eyebrow raising. </p><p>“Well that’s easy if we get the other parts of the institute involved” Martin said crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Elias stops and his eyes narrow. </p><p>“How would you convince the rest of the institute to get involved with your little scheme?” Elias clasped his hand together and quietly waited for a response. </p><p>Looking over everyone made eye contact with each other, and started smiling.</p><p>“We already have” Jon announced, getting up and throwing a stack of papers on to the desk.</p><p>Jon looked down on Elias “Looks like we have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>Sighing, Elias realized he’d lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily Prompt: Lonely</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking the Silence pierces his soul. The quiet lullaby has sung him to numbness, and emotions feel alien now. </p><p>He glances at the tv. He doesn’t know why he looks anymore. All that plays is old memories he can never return to or unchanging static. </p><p>Until he hears a fog horn in the distance.</p><p>His joints ache and pop as he runs through the apartment and out the door. </p><p>Even as the fog accumulates around his ankles, he continues moving. Running to the sound as the fog parts to reveal a shore. The waves lap across the sandy surface and there is a large boat. Across the side is says The Tundra.</p><p>Stepping forward he stares at the large vessel.</p><p>“Quite beautiful isn’t she?”</p><p>Spinning around he sees a tall sailor. He has a long thick jacket and is smiling with a glint in his eye.</p><p>“Took ya long enough to get here” He complains while extracting a pipe from his jacket.</p><p>“I..I Where am I?”</p><p>“Does that really matter, you’re here now” Holding up a match the sailor lights his pipe, and starts walking towards The Tundra.</p><p>Following he walks on board.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily Prompt: Spiral</p><p>Thank you Antiv for letting me use your art!<br/>Please check out their Instagram- https://www.instagram.com/antivenom_arts/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around another corner, above a door, under the mat, and besides the shore.</p><p>“No knows where he goes” The sing song tone bounces and looms.</p><p>“Why so down in the doom and gloom?”</p><p>Running he slips on a broom.</p><p>“Why are they quick to presume?”</p><p>Stumbling and fumbling the colors burn and corners turn.</p><p>“Although you tried to show what you know. It came as a blow when they questioned and sniveled what a trivial pursuit.”</p><p>Shadows rose and fell as melodies swell.</p><p>“Convivial atmosphere falling really you were appalling. As you cried they laughed really you were daft”</p><p>He fell feeling unwell.</p><p>The creature's features aligned with the demeanor, looking very eager.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pre- S1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily prompt: Pre-season 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another file down.</p><p>Jon was researching his third statement of the day. Having recently gotten the job he was ready to prove himself. Slouched over the file, his nose was 2 inches away from the page. One leg was resting on a box ,while the other leg was crossed over it. Pushing up his smudged glasses, he then started scratching down ideas in a worn notebook.</p><p>That’s when the door burst open.</p><p>Jon fell backward while someone strolled into Jon’s office.</p><p>“He won’t like it.” They said.</p><p>“Oi Jon!....Jon?” Rang a female voice.</p><p>“On the floor if you're looking for me.” Jon groaned, grabbing the top of the desk.</p><p>Steady hands came forward picking Jon up, while Tim handed Jon his cane.</p><p>“Hey, want to go out for drinks?” Sasha inquired while pointing at the door.</p><p>“Come on Sash, Jon has no choice on the matter” Tim said, grabbing Jon by the shoulders. </p><p>Sputtering “I..I have much to say on the matter!” Jon started sounding quite offended. Despite his complaints Jon went along with them and out the institute doors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>“Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.”<br/>― Albert Einstein</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WATCH THE TAGS!!!!<br/>Prompt: Slaughter</p><p>Mentions of blood, racism, and lynching. Please heed the tags!</p><p>Please tell me if I missed any tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night contains a sweet chill that sends a shiver down the man's back. Smiling the man revels in the flaming anger of the crowd. Their bottled rage spilling forth and clouding their vision. Seeing red they move to and fro held together by a visceral hatred. Emotion guides their hands while they pull the rope. The convulsing loathing that burns in their very being reinforces their beliefs. </p><p>The fear and anger that one would dare taunt them. </p><p>Their folk aren't welcome. </p><p>They aren’t equal. </p><p>The crowd's melodious song rises to a crescendo as the bruised, and bloodied body hangs limp. A chorus is growing and drinks clank in the sing song tune of blood flowing. They sing and dance, their feet moving to the beat of destruction, as the town burns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daily prompt: Vast</p><p>Simon's favorite year was 1893, I take no criticism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1893<br/>The sun was bright over the Chicago world's fair. Lily doesn’t remember much from that time. Being only 8, she had vague memories of the fair. She could still remember the remarkable buildings, sprawled across the grounds. Street lights placed along the paths with the ferris wheel in the distance, and the carnie.</p><p>It was one fateful day at the fair, when Lily got lost from her parents. In the extensive grounds of the fair, finding each other was an impossible task. Suddenly the world felt like a vast expanse. The crowd around her blurred as she ran. She set her eyes on one of the buildings and rushed across the grounds. She never got closer or farther to her destination. It felt like the paths moved forever stretching and moving her backwards. She was panicking, her chest rising and falling. Falling to the ground, she couldn’t contain her sobs once they started to rise. </p><p>Then she heard a voice that she could make out in the distance. Looking up she saw a carnie not too far away. He was an old man in a white and blue striped suit. He held a cane aloof and was yelling, “come one and all to take a look at this marvelous show. Known from coast to coast like butter and toast. From headlines to bed lines, from school rooms to pool rooms. No other place in the contiguous United States, or other environments of the world, welcome!” </p><p>That’s when he turned to her. Looking down a smile spread across his face.</p><p>“My, my how was the show?”</p><p>My voice was caught in my throat. I stared at him wide eyed as I nodded mutely. </p><p>“Well looks like someone deserves a prize!” He started patting his clothes as if looking for something. Faking shock he reached for his hat and pulled out a grey stuffed rabbit.</p><p>“If you're good, maybe I’ll take you on a roller coaster next” Chuckling strolled inside the neon tent behind him. Above the entrance, painted on in bold letters it said “The Falling Titan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Slaughter (or Grifters bones in the 1920's)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1920's Grifters bones exactly how it sounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jake laid back looking pale, and Steven was shaking his head while sighing. Grumbling among themselves they suddenly heard the door fly open with a slam. Mr. Shirley strolled inside with his patented grin. The old cat had been the head honcho of this neighborhood for at least a century.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My what a fine show out there tonight boys! Now tell me how the old band’s doing?” He asked cheerfully patting Bob on the back, and strolling over to the moonshine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every-thing’s just Jake.” Bob stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly slamming his hands on the table Steven yelled, “Give it up Bob, they us hated us out there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob Turned around staring Steven down. “So we’ve had a rocky few years, and our crowds keep on rioting but that doesn’t mean we’re causing it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we just have rotten luck.” Jake mumbled, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love the show I have another chance for you boys.” Mr. Shirly said, offering a glass to Bob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would this job include?” Steven asked, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A radio performance, boys. You’re chance for the big time, and if you fail then you're done.” Mr. Shirley then shrugged like “you’re done” didn’t mean anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Bob said, drinking his glass in one swing, and offering his hand to Mr. Shirley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure doing business.” Mr. Shirley said with a humorless smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big day came. Strolling inside the radio studio in fresh pinstripe suits, and clean gelled hair. They looked like the cat pajamas in Jake’s humble opinion. Getting on stage they were all set up and they had their instruments ready. Finally Steven started singing, and everything went wrong. At least no one was able to pin the Ocoee massacre on them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TMA from The Eye's perspective. There will be grammatical errors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small blip of light in the darkness of ignorance emerged. </p><p>A being calling himself Magnus stepped out from the wreckage of the temple. The building was made not only to draw it’s attention but appease a being. </p><p>From the wreckage a building was erected one built a top pain and turmoil. The small lives inside used as snacks to the true treasure trove of stories. The inner core contained a compendium of esoteric knowledge. The collection that brought it closer. To the delight of the being calling itself James.</p><p>Looking upon the institute it watched in morbid interest as the collection nearly burned. Its fledgling servant poured the gasoline. The being of Gertrude was stopped to its disappointment. </p><p>Suddenly there was a new servant one that didn’t halt its advances. He took the knowledge and activity and clawed his way through the door into its vast library. It watched with interest as its new avatar ran. I watched as it finally broke through the veil of the world. </p><p>Finally The Eye opened</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Slaughter part 2 electric boogaloo because I can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: Slaughter because I had multiple ideas <br/>Warnings for Murder and non descriptive torture</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heed the warnings this is a chapter about a cereal killer (pun intended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking down on the papers he could feel his hands sweating. This isn’t good, this really is not good.</p><p>He has to arrest a publicly beloved figure for 10 accounts of murder with flimsy evidence. No wonder no one else wanted the case. If this is a flop he’ll take the heat for it, but if he’s right then his superiors are in the perfect position to take the credit. He hates the politics of the job, but here he is loading up the trucks and rolling out.</p><p>“Grab a car we’re going.” He yelled to the cops following his lead.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Josh got up smiling to himself. He dusted off the bag and pulled up his ergonomic chair. </p><p>“Oh what a time to be alive. The weather’s clear and the meal tonight was divine. Really I must thank you for paying.” Opening the bag he took out one instrument then the next. Each one was sharp and shined in the single light bulb swinging gently from side to side. </p><p>“It is quite a shame we can’t go to that other restaurant you mentioned. I’ll have to remember it for my next date wouldn’t you agree?” He asked looking over at the man struggling in his chair. In response the person yelled and rocked the chaired he was tied to. </p><p>“Couldn’t agree more!” Josh laughed. He got up to grab a stained apron before gracefully walking over. </p><p>“It’s a shame you know you were one of the better ones, but my patron has to be fed somehow.” Humming Josh got to work. The Slaughter demanded sacrifice and it wasn’t like he killed his dates. He just reanimated them in the form of his God. They all went on to lead quiet normal lives after meeting Josh. They even liked their new faces and lives. They liked the taste of blood that yearned for release inside their souls after Josh was done. They liked helping Josh with his work.</p><p>Abruptly hearing a sound outside Josh’s head shot up. The sound seemed to be from outside. Looking out the window he pulled back the blinds. The street was covered in police highlighted by the flashing red and blue from their cars. Smiling to himself Josh recognized that the gig was up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Forest of The Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so late I'm not even looking at the prompts. Here's something I've been working on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he walked through the forest the ground under him felt damp and wet. Like the morning mist was still covering the ground. Everything was wet and rotted. He would have mourned for his fallen sanctuary, if not for the fact that the rot was only surface deep. Reaching into his satchel, he took out his old hunting knife. A personal gift from a “friend” long gone. He took the knife to one of the trees. The tree itself was worse for wear but he carved under the bark and removed its layers. Cutting down he eventually was met with a familiar Look. The Eye stared back at him.</p><p>“Hello old friend.” He muttered, rubbing The Eye carefully. “What have they done to you?” He snarled clutching his knife. </p><p>“This can still be corrected.” Getting up he vowed to correct this. Since that day he has had workers toil away in those woods. Clearing the layers bit by bit. Losing their minds and soul in the suffocating fog. Burning alive in the ‘unintentional fires’, or getting lost in the lust for knowledge. He would know the feeling well he felt a long time ago when he still went by Jonah Magnus. People still rightfully sneer his name but they now mumble the name Elias Bouchard under their breath as they work away. Under his Watchful Gaze. His forest will be new some day. The garden will one day once again thrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Have a spooky time of year.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>